


Dance with the Devil

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: How'd you find your way here? Why did you accept the invitation? Oh right, she's the reason why.





	Dance with the Devil

To say you were nervous was a gross understatement.

_Why had you even agreed to attend such a fancy event?_

You stood anxiously in the darkest corner of the room, hoping the lively rose bushes that curled around the marble column in front of you would keep the attention of wandering eyes away from you. The crystal glass you held had been drained of its contents long ago, but you didn’t dare stp out into the warm ballroom lights, lest someone would recognize you and drag you over for some uncomfortable conversation.

Again, you had to ask yourself, **_why did you agree to attend this event?_ **

Risking a peek around the rose-clad column at the other partygoers, you caught sight of the very reason you were here.

_Taryn Nargarian._

She’d been the one to invite you here, this was her party, in her lavishly grand castle of a home. At first it was extremely confusing as to why someone like her would ask someone like you to one of her parties, but with that kind smile she offered you while handing you the invitation written in gold ink, you didn’t have time to question it. She had that effect on you, well, anyone really, but especially you. With a simple flick of her wrist or bat of her gorgeously long eyelashes she could render any person dazed and speechless. Was it a side-effect of her beauty? That long, crimson hair, fair skin, and bright sapphire eyes were enough to make anyone go slack-jawed as she passed by in the streets. But perhaps it was part of her royal heritage to be so charming. She’d been trained to take the throne and be a prim and proper lady, of which she was certainly not. Her manners were always impeccable, but to say she fit the mold her family had planned for her was a lie.

You blinked once. Twice. Finally, you were drawn out of your thoughts and back to watching the elegant woman move through the crowd with grace and ease. You shrunk back into your hiding place a bit as she came closer, standing near a small crowd of official looking patrons who welcomed her with smirks and suspicious glints in their dull eyes. Every character at the ball seemed pale in comparison to Taryn’s magnificence, and it was difficult to tear your gaze away from her for even a moment. It was like watching a magic trick. She left your heart pounding, you breath bated as if she’d perform some miraculous act at any moment. She was a true magician in the most romantic of senses, a true crowd pleaser.

The lively music changed into something softer, a song you recognized as a traditional waltz, and that realization made you swallow thickly and wish you could disappear as the other partygoers began to partner up for a dance. From the corner of your vision the group your hostess had been standing among slipped away, seemingly to dance, and left the royal gem alone at the edge of the room.

With no one crowding around her, you could admire her better. She rarely wore dresses, but when she did they were always magically elegant. The one she currently wore almost appeared as if someone had shattered a stained glass window and woven the broken shards into the finest of thread before creating the queen’s strapless gown. Light bounced and reflected from the golden accents and her glistening diamond jewelry, her pale skin perfectly complimenting their shine. Her hair had been tied up and pinned into a formal bun, with her crown of shimmering crystals resting upon her head. Unable to resist, you found yourself gazing at her face as she stared out over the crowd, her expression serene even as she tilted her head to look in your direction.

The glitter of her striking gaze made you freeze, feet cementing into the ground below you as she smiled fondly and lifted the hem of her dress as she walked over and addressed you by name in that heavenly voice.

“___, it’s so wonderful to see you here. I was worried you hadn’t come when I didn’t see you sooner. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Her question forced you back to reality and made you swallow the knot in your throat, hoping your nervousness wasn’t too apparent as you returned her smile weakly.

“It-it’s been a lovely evening! Everyone looks so stunning, oh, especially you, your majesty. I apologize for not greeting you sooner, I’ve been… preoccupied.”

Taryn hummed gently in response, her gaze returning to the dancing crowd momentarily before it focused back on you.

“I understand. Newcomers often feel out of place at my parties on their first time, but I assure you, no one will bother you here. If they do, I will take care of them personally. And please, dear, there’s no need to be so formal! We’re friends, you’re allowed to address me by name.”

Her bluntness was both shocking and refreshing, and finally shook you from your frozen state. You wobbled a bit on your feet before leaning on the column, doing your best not to get pricked by any of the roses there as you simply nodded in response. What were you supposed to say? _Could_ you say anything to that?

Your company didn’t seem bothered by your silence, and the two of you stood in the calm for a few minutes, almost as if she were allowing you to relax and catch your breath. After a while, she turned to face you again, one of her hands extending towards you, palm up, as she spoke with that kind smile.

“Would you care to dance?”

The offer made you choke on air, pressing a hand to your chest in shock as a flustered shade of pink suddenly warmed your face.

“M-me? Dance with _you?_ Is that even allowed? I mean, I’m just a commoner and you’re **_royalty_ **. Won’t I get in trouble for even touching you?”

Taryn’s warm laughter brought you out of your rambling, hand still extended towards you.

“Of course you won’t get in trouble! I’m the queen, after all, and what I say goes. If you wish to dance with me, no one will think twice about it. So?”

Her fingertips extended towards you a bit, waiting patiently for an answer. Glancing out into the crowd and letting the music capture your senses for a moment, you settled your nerves and decided to take a chance.

Your hand fit comfortably within hers, her skin the perfect temperature and so smooth it almost reminded you of porcelain. The crowd continued to dance as she led you out onto the floor, the couples darting and twirling around you both as if you didn’t even exist. When you finally came to stand in the center of the crowd, you almost felt dizzy, subconsciously squeezing Taryn’s hand tighter. You had never danced the waltz, not even in a playful manner, so how were you supposed to perform in this formal setting.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

The words passed your lips before you could catch yourself, tasting the sickness on your tongue as your nerves began to rise again. Just as you were about to flee back to your corner, the queen’s hands gently tugged you closer, pressing your free hand to her waist while hers rested on your shoulder. You’d never been this close to her before, and your heart began to race as you looked up and found yourself a few inches away from her smiling face.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

She whispered like you were the only two people in the room, and when she began to lead you in the dance you barely noticed. You were under her spell, mesmerized by everything about the enchanting woman and wondering how on earth you’d found yourself woven into her rich life. Was this real? Was this just a dream? No one this stunning could exist and much less want to share any amount of time with you.

Your feet fell perfectly into place, your bodies bending and weaving as you waltzed with ease through the crowd. You found the pace of your heart matching the swell of music, an amazed smile coming to rest on your lips as you danced with the redhead. Unsure what sort of magic overtook you, you suddenly found yourself extending Taryn out into a twirl before bringing her back into your chest, heart fluttering as she laughed warmly and her pointed ears wiggled happily at what you’d just done.

“Is this… are you… _real?_ ”

The question slipped from your lips without control. You couldn’t help yourself. This all felt too surreal, to perfect to be actually happening, but the way Taryn’s lips softly brushed against your cheek made you realize it was all too real.

You’d never danced so long in your life, and you were positive your feet would ache horribly for the next few days, but with how soft the woman in your arms was and how her warm laughter made you grin, there was no way you could let go just yet.


End file.
